repairing friendship
by miscellaneouselements
Summary: when feli comes home depressed, romano seeks out ludwig and makes him make his brother feel better


A/N i am again sorry if it's terrible and for any ooc. please review if u have the time

* * *

><p>Lovino P.O.V.<p>

The door opened a couple hours past the time he said he'd be back. I walked to the front hall to see Feliciano close the door.

"Fratello! Do you know how late you are?"

"Fratello Mi dispiace, non volevo. ( Sorry brother, I didn't mean to.)" he mumbles as he walks past. As he does, I notice he looks sad.

"What's wrong?" I ask, putting my hand on his shoulder before he can go far.

"Nothing."

"What did that potato bastard do to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it!" He ran to our room, crying.

It had been two weeks and hasn't left our room, hasn't eaten much, and was absolutely miserable. And that's why I'm hunting down that potato bastard, 'Luddy.'

I find my way to his house and bang loudly on his door, yelling "OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW YOU POTATO BASTARD OR I'LL KNOCK IT DOWN MYSELF!"

The door opens, but it's Gil.

"What do want? The awesome me is busy."

"Where the hell is your brother?"

"Mmm, I think he went to get some more wurst. Are you done here?"

I glare at him before running off to the nearest store.

He's walking back when I see him. I grab his bag of groceries and throw it on the ground.

"What the hell did you do to Feli?" I yell, getting in his face. He pushes me away from him.

"He merely over reacted. I was acting as expected. He shouldn't be this worked up. Now leave so I can get back home."

" 'ACTING AS EXPECTED'? HE HASN'T LEFT THE BEDROOM FOR TWO WHOLE WEEKS! GO MAKE HIM FEEL BETTER YOU POTATO BASTARD!"

"I didn't do anything; he should just get over it." He picks up his groceries. I grab his shirt and get in his face again.

"Go make him feel better. I don't know what the hell happened, but I do know that my fratello hasn't been happy, or even smiled since he's been home and it's all. Your. Fault."

I think I see guilt in Ludwig's eyes, but it's gone in an instant. He pushes me off him and smoothes out the wrinkles in his shirt.

"Like I said, it's not my fault he over reacted."

"Go. Make. Him. Feel. Better. Do it before he falls into a depression. …Please." I have trouble getting the last word out, but it works.

"I will be over after dinner."

He walks off with his groceries and I yell after him, "YOU BETTER!"

~~After dinner~~

Ludwig P.O.V

I slowly walked up to the Vargas house after I have dinner. Did I really hurt Feli so much he might go into depression?

I get up to the door and knock. I hear voices and people running into things.

The door opens to reveal Lovino. He looks even more irritated than he normally does.

"I managed to drag him to the living room. Now go make him better!" He moves out of the way and lets me by to the living room.

I see Feli curled into a corner of the sofa clutching a pillow to himself, and I hear him quietly whimpering.

I walk over to the sofa a bit cautiously.

"Feli?"

He jumps up at the sound of my voice and kneels down on the floor in front of me. He clasps his hands together and looks up at me, his face stained with tears.

"Ludwig, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sooooorrrrrrry!" He sobs the words out, and I hear fear in his voice.

I kneel down in front of him and wipe some tears from his eyes.

"No, _I'm_ sorry Feli. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

Feli just shakes his head then hides his face in his hands.

"I-It was a-an accident! I didn't m-mean to!" he hardly gets out.

I let instinct take over and wrap my arms around him and gently rub his back.

"It's Ok Feli, it's Ok." I hate to see him like this. I don't like seeing the happy-go-lucky Italian like this. Just, how do I make him feel better?

He kept crying for a few hours, but then he stopped, unable to continue. I continued to hold him, and then he falls asleep a few moments later.

I lay him down on the sofa and sit on the floor in front of him. Every now and then I hear a soft "veh" escape him. I fall asleep and hour or so later right there.

I would have gone home, but I will not leave until I have my happy-go-lucky Italian back.

~next morning~

Feliciano P.O.V

I woke up the next morning on the sofa. How did I even get here? Oh, that's right. Lovi dragged me down here because… oh no.

I sit up and see Ludwig leaning against the couch. When I move, he looks up at me.

"Good morning Feli." he says. I start crying again.

"I didn't mean to lose your dog! He's just so fast! I couldn't keep up with him! I tried to get him back, I really, really did!"

Ludwig gets up and sits next to me.

"It's all right Feli. I know it's not your fault." He rubs my back again. "I'm not mad anymore. I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"Y-you're really not mad anym-more?" I ask, looking over at him.

He wraps his other arm around me in a hug. "Of course I'm not mad anymore."

"R-really?"

He gently wipes some tears from my eyes. "Really."

"~Veh, Grazie Luddy." I hug him and rest my head on his shoulder.

He holds me to him. I like the feel of his strong arms around me. I let out a small "veh~."

I'm so happy he isn't mad anymore.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

"It's all right Luddy. As long as we're still friends."

"We'll always be friends Feli. I promise." I smile, returning to my normal self again. I pull back from the hug.

"Yay! Now, I'm going to go make some pasta. You want any?"

Ludwig P.O.V

I'm so glad Feli's going back to normal. Or normal for him anyway.

"Sure, I'll have some pasta."

"Veh!" He jumps up and goes to the kitchen. I get up and follow him so I can watch him make it.

I still feel guilty for making him feel so bad. I want to do something to make it up to him, but what?

Instead of watching Feli cook like I wanted to, I thought about what I could do for him. My thoughts are interrupted when Feli put some pasta in front of me. He sits down across from me with some pasta for himself and he's smiling again. I can't help but smile as well.

We eat in silence, enjoying each other's company and his wonderful cooking.

When we finished, and everything was cleaned, we went back to the living room. We sat back on the sofa.

"Thanks for making me feel better Luddy."

"You're welcome Feli." It's then that I realize Feli is holding my hand. I hadn't even noticed since it feels so natural.

A few hours go by of us just sitting and talking. I have thought of what I will do for Feli. I know he'll love it.

We say our good byes, and Feli hugs me before I leave.

Feliciano P.O.V

After Luddy leaves, I go and take a shower. When I'm done, I go down to make some pasta for dinner.

Lovi came home while I was going to the kitchen, banging the door open. He was grumbling and looks mad about something.

"Fratello, what's wrong?" I ask as he comes in.

"Huh? Oh, nothing- Feli! You're not depressed anymore!" He sounds excited. I smile warmly at him.

"Of course I'm not upset. Luddy made me feel all better! I was going to make some pasta for us, alright?"

"Ok, you do that. I'll be back down in a minute." He walks past me and upstairs. I go to the kitchen to make some pasta for us.

I wake up the next morning to someone knocking on the door. I decide to let Lovi sleep and go downstairs in just the shorts I had wore to bed, not bothering to put a shirt on.

I open the door and see Ludwig standing there.

'Oh! Ciao Luddy. What brings you here so early?" I ask him, smiling.

"I wanted to apologize again for making you so sad."

"Luddy, it's a-"

"It's not alright Feli. I'm very sorry. And I wanted to make it up to you." He brings his hands out in front of him, and he's holding an adorable little kitten. "Here. I got this kitten for you."

"Awwwww. Luddy, she's sooooooo cute!" I take the little kitten, hold her up, and nuzzle our noses together telling her how cute she is.

"I'm glad you like her." Luddy says. I put the kitten down inside, then look up at Luddy.

"Thank you Luddy." I lean up and kiss him gently.


End file.
